Naughty Librarian
by Unique Fantasy
Summary: An overdue book notice leads to so much more.


Keys jingled as she dropped them into the little dish beside the door.

"I'm home!" Levy called out cheerfully.

"I'm starving! Did you cook me something yummy?" She skipped into the kitchen, hugging her giant of a boyfriend around the middle. She peeked around him, trying to see what he was messing with on the counter.

"Sorry Shorty, no food. Just your mail." Gajeel replied, not even looking down at her.

Levy groaned, dropping the hug.

"I left work early for you, and you didn't make me anything?" She teased, walking away dramatically. Gajeel gave a large sigh and grabbed her before she could get too far.

"You're ridiculous." He kissed her nose.

"I cook you dinner when you work late, but as you said, you left work early." He turned back to the counter.

"I just haven't started yet." He reassured her. Levy shook her head.

"Just let me change and we can go out." She started towards their room, ready to be out of her stuffy work clothes. She was down to her undies and stockings when he leaned against the doorway.

"You got a letter from the public library. Did you know you have overdue books?" Levy rolled her eyes.

"Pftttt! A few overdue books is no big deal. Besides, we both know that I take better care of books then any public library."

She pointed to the nightstand.

"Look, there's one right there." She ducked into the closet to find something to wear.

"But aren't there fines, or whatever?"

"Ha!" She leaned out of the closet. "If they wanted people to take those fines seriously, they would have librarians that were a little scarier."

"A scary librarian. Maybe someone like me." He chuckled at his own joke. Levy imagined her boyfriend in glasses and a suit. Then again in glasses and a tie; only glasses and a tie. Her stomach squeezed and it became a little difficult to breathe.

"I bet if they had a librarian like me, people would be afraid of the consequences."

Oh Dear, that brought up a whole new set of images. Levy felt a flush cover every inch of her skin. Something that Gajeel noticed right away. He grinned; the grin that looked as if he was going to eat her whole, the one that made her insides grow hotter.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but know I'm going to like it."

"Nothing...Nothing. I need to finish getting dressed." She tried to hide back in the closet, but Gajeel pulled her out, flush against him.

"And just what were you thinking of Levy?" His large hand cradled the bare skin of the small of her back.

"You. As a librarian. But a little naughty." Gajeel shook with laughter.

"Naughty librarian huh? And I take care of overdue book offenders do I?" His hand connected with her butt cheek with a loud clap. She gave a sharp squeak, her hips jerking automatically, and tingles filled her whole body.

"Oh…" Her breathy moan was barely above a whisper. Gajeel's eyebrows shot up, his eyes growing dark with lust.

"Turn around." He growled, his husky voice causing goosebumps to break all over her skin. Lower lip between her teeth, she turned slowly. She could feel him move closer, pressing into her back.

"You liked that." It wasn't a question. He was very much aware what was happening to her body. What HE was doing to her body.

"Do you want more?" His hands moved up and down her sides, teasing her skin with gentle caresses.

"Yes." Levy was surprised her voice came out so clearly. Her heart was beating so fast, and her toes curled in anticipation. This was something completely new to the both of them; it was a little bit scary and a lot exciting. One hand on her shoulders and one on her stomach, he bent her over slowly. She placed her palms flat on their bed. He moved her hair aside and kissed the back of her neck.

"Just tell me to stop and I will." Gajeel promised. Levy swallowed and nodded her head. The first smack caused her eyes to squeeze shut. There was barely any sting as Gajeel's large hand gently stroked over her lacy panties. He hooked his thumbs in the band and pulled the panties slowly down, leaving her ass bare. She heard him chuckle as they hit the floor.

Each slap was a little harder than the last, and each one was more pleasurable too, but it wasn't enough. Her nerve ending were on fire, sending waves of pleasure straight down her spine, making her uncomfortably wet. Her fingers gripped the sheets tightly and her back arched.

"Gajeel…" She panted.

"Stop?" He asked, his gravely voice incredibly erotic to her ears.

"I need you."

"Be more specific." He teased.

"Goddamn it Gajeel!" She punched the bed.

"I need you. Inside. Me. Now." She growled. Only to gasp as he thrust into her in one quick push of his hips. A quiet scream parted her lips.

"Fuck, you're so wet." He pressed his chest to her back, supporting himself up with one arm, the other pushing her bra up to palm her breast. She pushed her hips back, impatient.

"Careful Shrimp, I might think you're a little desperate." He said through gritted teeth.

"Yes." Levy admitted. Gajeel gave her ass one last loud slap, and groaned as she tightened around his length.

"I'm not going to stop, not until you cum for me." He said with another snap of his hips. Levy's eyes just about rolled into her skull, her knees feeling like jello as Gajeel filled her over and over. She was so sensitive, so turned on by their play beforehand, she wasn't sure how long she could actually last. Which wasn't very long. She called out his name as pure pleasure flooded her system. He pulled her upright, picking her up so her knees rested on the bed. Turning her head, he kissed her hungrily. She moaned into his mouth as their new positions created extra friction between them. He pinched one of her nipples between his fingers, and she gave a weak cry, reaching her release again. He followed after her, calling her name against her shoulder. He laid her down, snuggling next to her on their bed. He kissed the top of her head.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked, his voice muffled by her hair.

"No, I'm fine. I promise." She gave a light laugh, hugging his chest as tightly as she could when her arms felt like noodles.

"Good. Then we should do that more often." He smirked down at the top of her head.

"Honestly didn't have you pegged as that sort, to be honest."

"Well, Gajeel. I guess you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover." She teased. He laughed, his chest rumbling.

"Don't forget to turn those books back in, won't want you getting anymore ideas." Levy smiled, sending him a sneaky glance.

"No, I'll let you keep your day job. But only if you promise to break out the handcuffs and play cops and robbers with me." His eyes went comically wide, before shooting her a predatory glare.

"I'll have a lot of fun placing you under arrest." He rolled over, caging her between his arms, and she gave a happy squeal of laughter.


End file.
